waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
The Hunter is a minor antagonist from the Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode, "Loopy, Go Home". He was voiced by Will Ryan. Role in the episode The hunter is first seen trying to catch a wolf cub with a net after his mother gets caught in one of his net traps but the cub manages to escape and ends up with the Gummi bears. A few moments later, when Tummi and Cubbi are about to set the wolf cub free somewhere on the road; due to Gruffi's objection to the idea of keeping the cub as a pet, they notice the hunter riding on his horse while pulling a cage wagon with the cub's mother inside. According to Sir Tuxford, who along with Cavin and some of King Gregor's knights are seeking to capture the hunter, the hunter is also a poacher and a thief who's been stealing animals from the king's lands and selling them to traveling shows. Realizing that the wolf cub is now without a mother to take care of him, the Gummi bears (except Gruffi) decide to adopt him as their pet wolf. As the days pass and the wolf now named Loopy and growing bigger and stronger, the hunter is later seen tracking Loopy's tracks. The next day, by some strange coincidence, the hunter manages to capture Gruffi in one of his net traps. Seeing as to how the bear can talk, he states that he can make a fortune out of him and that "every traveling show on Earth will be begging to buy" Gruffi off of him. Cubbi, with the help of Gummiberry Juice, manages to swipe the hunter's knife to save Gruffi but the hunter is able to catch him in a net as well. With two Gummi bears in his custody, he can make an even bigger fortune out of them. As Cubbi calls for Loopy's help, Loopy seems scared of the hunter but seeing as to how both Gummi bears are in really big trouble, he finally overcomes his fear, develops real animal instincts, jumps like a Gummi bear onto the hunter, and saves the Gummi bears while growling and jumping on the hunter. When Gruffi, Cubbi, and Loopy hear sounds headed their way, they decide to hide while leaving the hunter to finally get arrested by the knights who have been after him since the beginning. When the hunter mentions Gummi bears, Cavin and the knights object to the idea and arrest him. Gallery hunter1.jpg|Hunter about to net cub Loopy (but Loopy escapes) hunter2.jpg|Hunter carrying Loopy's mother in a cage wagon away hunter3.jpg|Hunter tracking Loopy's tracks hunter4.jpg|Hunter happy hunterblazesatalkingbear.jpg|"Blazes! A talking bear!" huntershutupblabberbear.jpg|"Oh, shut up, Blabber bear!" hunteryouaregonnamakemeafortuneyouare.jpg|"Oh, you're gonna bring me a fortune, you are." hunter5.jpg|Hunter very happy hunteratravelingshowwillbeggingtobuyyouoffofme.jpg|"A traveling show on Earth will be begging to buy you off of me!" hunter6.jpg|Hunter getting his knife stolen by Cubbi hunter7.jpg|Hunter netting Cubbi hunterwhatluck2blabberbearsforthepriceofone.jpg|"What luck! Two blabber bears for the price of one!" hunter8.jpg|Hunter carrying Cubbi away LoopyGoHome261.jpg|Loopy jumping on him LoopyGoHome265.jpg|Hunter getting growled at by Loopy 1 LoopyGoHome266.jpg|Hunter getting growled at by Loopy 2 Image12420921.jpg|Hunter getting jumped on by Loopy 1 LoopyGoHome267.jpg|Hunter getting jumped on by Loopy 2 hunter9.jpg|Hunter getting up hunter10.jpg|Hunter about to get caught by Cavin and King Gregor's knights huntertheyregettingawayyoufools.jpg|"They're getting away, you fools!" hunterdidyouseethem.jpg|"Did you see them?" hunterthosegummibears.jpg|"Those... Those Gummi bears!" hunterwellitstrue.jpg|"Well, it's true!" hunteronebrownoneandonepinkone.jpg|"One brown one and... and one pink one." hunterbusted.jpg|The knights not believing his story hunterdefeat.jpg|Hunter's defeat Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Hunters Category:Villains Category:Poachers Category:Thieves Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters